1960 Pittsburgh Pirates
The 1960 Pittsburgh Pirates season was the team's 79th season. The team finished with a record of 95–59–1, seven games in front of the second-place Milwaukee Braves to win their first National League championship in 33 seasons. The team went on to play the heavily favored New York Yankees, whom they defeated 4 games to 3 in one of the most storied World Series ever. Offseason At the 1959 Winter Meetings, Pirates general manager Joe L. Brown had agreed to trade Dick Groat to the Kansas City Athletics in exchange for Roger Maris. Pirates manager Danny Murtaugh had advised Brown that he did not want to lose Groat, and the deal was never finalized.Roger Maris: Baseball's Reluctant Hero, p. 114, Tom Clavin and Danny Peary, Touchstone Books, Published by Simon & Schuster, New York, 2010, Notable transactions * Prior to 1960 season: José Martínez was signed as an amateur free agent by the Pirates.José Martínez page at Baseball Reference Season standings National League } |highlight= } |Pittsburgh Pirates|52|25|43|34 |Milwaukee Braves|51|26|37|40 |St. Louis Cardinals|51|26|35|42 |Los Angeles Dodgers|42|35|40|37 |San Francisco Giants|45|32|34|43 |Cincinnati Reds|37|40|30|47 |Chicago Cubs|33|44|27|50 |Philadelphia Phillies|31|46|28|49 }} National League Standings Category:National League pre-1969 standings templates Record vs. opponents Detailed records Regular season On September 6, team captain Dick Groat was drilled on his left wrist by an inside pitch from Braves pitcher Lew Burdette.The Best Game Ever, Prologue, p. xxi, Jim Reisler, Carroll & Graf Publishers, New York, 2007, Groat was lost for the rest of the season. Dick Schofield stepped in for the injured Groat and went three for three in that September 6 game. The Pirates won the game 5–3 and Schofield would go on to hit .414 for the rest of the season. On September 25 in Milwaukee, the Pirates clinched their first pennant in 33 years.The Best Game Ever, Prologue, p. xxii, Jim Reisler, Carroll & Graf Publishers, New York, 2007, Game log Regular season |- ! style="background:#FDB827; color:#000000; text-align:center;" colspan="10" | May: 16–11 (Home: 9–4; Away: 7–7) |- ! style="background:#FDB827; color:#000000; text-align:center;" colspan="10" | June: 15–11 (Home: 6–4; Away: 9–7) |- ! style="background:#FDB827; color:#000000; text-align:center;" colspan="10" | July: 15–14 (Home: 3–5; Away: 12–9) |- ! style="background:#FDB827; color:#000000; text-align:center;" colspan="10" | August: 21–10 (Home: 14–4; Away: 7–6) |- ! style="background:#FDB827; color:#000000; text-align:center;" colspan="10" | September: 15–10 (Home: 10–6; Away: 5–4) |- ! style="background:#FDB827; color:#000000; text-align:center;" colspan="10" | October: 2–0 (Home: 2–0; Away: 0–0) |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="9" | Legend: = Win = Loss = Postponement Bold = Pirates team member |} Postseason |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="9" | Legend: = Win = Loss Bold = Pirates team member |} Composite Box 1960 World Series (4–3): Pittsburgh Pirates (N.L.) over New York Yankees (A.L.) Composite Box Game Umpires Regular season 1960 World Series Opening Day lineup Notable transactions * May 28, 1960: Julián Javier and Ed Bauta were traded by the Pirates to the St. Louis Cardinals for Vinegar Bend Mizell and Dick Gray.Vinegar Bend Mizell page at Baseball Reference * September 1, 1960: Mickey Vernon was signed as a free agent by the Pirates.Mickey Vernon page at Baseball Reference * September 30, 1960: Mickey Vernon was released by the Pirates. Roster Postseason 1960 World Series The 1960 Pirates team, which featured eight All-Stars, was widely predicted to lose the World Series to a powerful New York Yankees team. In one of the most memorable World Series in history, the Pirates were defeated by more than ten runs in three games, won three close games, then recovered from a 7–4 deficit late in Game 7 to eventually win on a walk-off home run by Bill Mazeroski, a second baseman better known for defensive wizardry. Game 1 October 5, 1960, at Forbes Field in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Attendance: 36,676 Game 2 October 6, 1960, at Forbes Field in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Attendance: 37,308 Game 3 October 8, 1960, at Yankee Stadium in New York City. Attendance: 70,001 Game 4 October 9, 1960, at Yankee Stadium in New York City. Attendance: 67,812 Game 5 October 10, 1960, at Yankee Stadium in New York City. Attendance: 62,753 Game 6 October 12, 1960, at Forbes Field in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Attendance: 38,580 Game 7 October 13, 1960, at Forbes Field in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Attendance: 36,683 Statistics ;Batting ;Pitching Awards and honors * Dick Groat, Shortstop, National League MVP * Bill Mazeroski, Babe Ruth Award * Danny Murtaugh, Associated Press NL Manager of the Year All-Stars 1960 Major League Baseball All-Star Game, 1960 Major League Baseball All-Star Game * Smoky Burgess * Roberto Clemente * Roy Face * Bob Friend (Starting P, first game) * Dick Groat * Vern Law (Starting P, second game) * Bill Mazeroski (Starting 2B) * Bob Skinner (Starting LF) League leaders * Roberto Clemente, Led National League in outfield assists, 19 baserunners thrown outThe Best Game Ever, p. 21, Jim Reisler, Carroll & Graf Publishers, New York, 2007, * Dick Groat, Led National League in batting average Farm system LEAGUE CHAMPIONS: Savannah, Hobbs Media Local TV Local Radio Notes References * 1960 Pittsburgh Pirates team page at retrosheet.org * 1960 Pittsburgh Pirates team page at Baseball Reference * 1960 Pittsburgh Pirates team page at www.baseball-almanac.com * Category:Pittsburgh Pirates seasons Pittsburgh Pirates season Category:National League champion seasons Category:World Series champion seasons Pittsburgh